Le café c'est bien pour tenir, mais encore ?
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Ecrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF. Quand les deux seuls de la congrégation sont encore réveillés, il faut bien qu'il y ait dialogue.  Un truc vaguement mignon Reever Komui


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Energie".**

Reever écrasa sa tête sur son bureau dans un râle d'agonie. Ce-n'était-pas-possible. Stop stop stop. Plus il travaillait plus il y avait de feuilles sur son bureau et moins ça allait. Les derniers restants avaient déjà abandonné il y avait une demie heure. Et il était quatre heures trente du matin. Ca faisait combien d'heure qu'il n'avait pas dormie ? Combien de jours ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ça se passait toujours comme ça ? Reever ne rêvait que d'un jour béni où il finirait son travail dans les temps pour avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil. Dans son lit, sous sa couette. Il releva la tête avec difficulté, le cerveau embrumé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cadavres de canettes de soda qui gisaient par terre. Il y en avait au bas mot une vingtaine. Fatigue. Il était vraiment fatigué et ne demandait que d'une nuit de repos, de quoi reprendre suffisamment d'énergie pour recommencer encore et toujours. Pourquoi continuait-il alors que tout le monde était partit alors ? Pas tout le monde en fait. Il restait toujours lui. Toujours. Le grand intendant Komui restait debout jusqu'à des heures impossibles et travaillait encore plus que tout le monde. Il avait beau être excentrique et insupportable, il avait beau avec un sister complex et être un brin sadique sur les bords, Reever l'admirait au moins pour le travail et l'abnégation dont il faisait preuve. Il était le pilier de la congrégation et tout le monde lui devait beaucoup. Ainsi même lorsque que les forces le quittaient comme elles le faisaient à présent, il s'efforçait de continuer à relire les rapports et à continuer ses recherches. Malgré leurs disputes, et les crises de Komui, ils étaient proches et avaient de la sympathie l'un pour l'autre, même si aucun n'aurait accepté un seul instant l'avouer. Comme si ça se faisait.

Les lignes devenaient floues, vraiment trop floues devant ses yeux. Bordel, il n'allait pas craquer maintenant ? Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas le café ? Ca aurait pu lui permettre de tenir, mais ce goût amer, vraiment ça ne passait pas. Komui en avait de la chance. Oui beaucoup de chance.

Le commandant Reever sursauta en se redressant sur sa chaise. Il s'était assoupi. Juste assoupi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ouf, il n'avait dormi que dix minutes. C'était sûrement le stress de ne pas avoir terminé qui l'avait réveillé. Saloperie de travail. Il ne pensait qu'à dormir alors que les exorcistes risquaient leurs vies. C'était pitoyable. Pourtant que n'aurait-il pas donné pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'énergie ?

- Encore debout ?

Reever sursauta si brutalement qu'il failli en tomber de sa chaise.

- Intendant Komui !

Le cœur battant il se retourna pour le regarder, sa tasse de café à la main, son éternel béret sur la tête, un faible sourire sur le visage. Un visage tiré et fatigué, presque triste. Reever ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. A coup sûr il devait s'inquiéter. Pour Lenalee, pour les gamins qu'on envoyait combattre des akumas toujours plus puissants. Ce visage qu'il essayait de ne jamais montrer mais qui ressortait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, quand il était tard et quand le manque de sommeil se faisait plus que cruellement sentir.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est tard, vous avez des cernes à faire pâlir un mort.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous camoufler les votre qu'elles n'existent pas. C'est vous qui devriez aller vous coucher.

Un vague sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Komui avant qu'il ne se transforme dans ce sourire que Reever détestait. Le sourire de celui qui a une idée « géniale ».

- C'est pour ça que j'ai inventé ce robot !

Sortant de nulle part une machine guère plus grosse qu'un ordinateur, il la présenta devant Reever.

- Elle permet d'aspirer la fatigue et de rendre totalement opérationnel ! Vous allez pouvoir la tester !

Reever se mit à blanchir. Malgré son état déplorable, la grosse alarme venait de résonner dans sa tête « danger, danger, danger ». Quand Komui sortait un truc du genre, ça finissait toujours mal et il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre la folie d'une nouvelle machine cette nuit.

- Je préfèrerais éviter, ce n'est pas que… Enfin si je n'ai pas confiance reculez ce truc de ma tête !

Etrangement, Komui n'insista pas, comme s'il savait que pour cette fois, il ne fallait mieux pas tester son robot à ce moment.

- J'attendrais demain alors !

- Oui c'est ça demain… Reever respira un peu mieux, il n'avait fait que reporter le carnage, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous donner autant de mal et essayer de dormir.

- Je pourrais vous rendre la question intendant.

- Je pensais à Lenalee.

- Je sais. Elle s'en sortira. Elle a Allan, Lavi et toute une joyeuse panoplie de personnage prêt à l'aider à chaque fois. Elle reviendra bientôt vous faire du café.

Un sourire mélancolique se peignit sur les traits de Komui.

- Vous devez avoir raison.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Reever vit son supérieur se mettre à bailler et à tituber. Il s'empressa de se lever de sa chaise pour le retenir. Ce qui eu pour effet de lui procurer un vertige, s'étant redressé trop vite. Les deux hommes oscillèrent un peu, comme ayant bu trop d'alcool avant de reprendre plus au moins leurs esprits.

Reever constata que le corps de Komui était plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Ses mains étaient chaudes. Dans le silence du laboratoire, la scène semblait irréelle. D'un accord tacite et commun, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, au risque de casser l'ambiance qui venait de naitre, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Aucun n'avait vraiment envie de se coucher, tout deux savait que l'autre n'irait pas s'ils n'y allaient pas respectivement. Ce fut presque comme à regret que Reever lâcha la taille de l'intendant pour le laisser aller dans sa chambre.

Echange de regard. Remerciement voilé. Le commandant qui s'étonne de détourner le regard, une bouffée de chaleur lui montant aux joues. Il entra dans sa chambre en tendant l'oreille pour vérifier que Komui faisait bien de même. Ce qu'il fit. Rassuré, Reever s'affala avec un soupir de pur bonheur dans son lit. Et si c'était le grand intendant son fournisseur d'énergie ? Plus que le soda ou le travail en retard. En tout cas, son sourire donnait envie de le serre dans ses bras, son regard de le consoler. Et il était léger. Peut être qu'à la prochaine nuit, ils pourraient avoir plus de temps à se parler. Peut être que le manque d'énergie se ferait moins sentir.

Reever s'endormit en pensant à son supérieur plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Komui relu une dernière fois un rapport dans son lit avec d'éteindre la lumière, la sensation toujours présente du bras de Reever sur sa taille.

OoO

Il commence à se faire tard pour ce quatrième OS. Je commence à avoir du mal à rassembler mes idées. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'écrire sur D Gray man, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup Reever, et il ne peut aller qu'avec Komui. Enjoy :)


End file.
